Only Us
by EvilRegal18
Summary: A series of Mellie/Olivia one shots about their lives together. Some fluffy and some very angsty! CLEARLY FEMSLASH!
1. Chapter 1

**OKAY! This is simply a one-shot which is about my new ship ... MELLIVIA! YASS I love the idea of them, its just too cute and amazing and the possibilities are endless so I took a cruise in that ship. LOLZ. Anywho I hope you enjoy and review**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SCANDAL!**

* * *

"Teddy! Josie!" Olivia called for her children.

"Yes, momma!" Says her five year old and three year old as they rushed down the stairs.

"I have a surprise for you!" Olivia said happily and her children squealed! Liv picked up Josslyn and took Teddy's hand leading them to the backyard.

"Close your eyes." She told them and they eagerly closed there eyes.

Mellie was gone on the rode campaigning but she had planned something for the kids, both of their children loved dinosaurs so Mellie hired a professional team to bring the prehistoric experience to their home. Once they were outside Olivia told the kids to open their eyes and they gasped!

"Dinos!" Yelled Teddy happily and Josie clapped, making a roar sound. Olivia smiled as her children ran off into the yard playing with dinosaur toys and toy fossils. Liv sighed wishing Mellie could see it. She was brought out her thoughts when her children ran towards her.

"Momma! Come look!" Teddy says and Josie points over to the bushes.

"Okay!" Olivia says and the grab her hands, dragging her over to the rustling bush. As she looked at the bush, something touched her from behind and she shrieked! Her children began to giggle. She turned around and saw Mellie, who had the brightest smile on her face.

"_Hi_."

"_Hi_."

"Mommy's home!" Says Josie, hugging her mother. Teddy rushed over and hugged her happily.

"We missed you!" He says.

"I missed you too!" Mellie replies. Olivia smiles brightly as the children run off back to the play sets.

"I thought you weren't coming home until next week?" Asked Liv, hugging her wife. "

I missed you. And I had to see the kids reactions." Mellie comments.

"I missed you too." Said Liv kissing the taller women softly. Mellie kissed back, her hands cupping Olivia butt. Olivia moaned slightly in Mellie's mouth. They broke away, breathing heavy and Mellie smirked.

"We'll finish this inside." Mellie whispered in a sultry tone and Liv smiled. They both looked over at their children, who were having the time of their lives.

"You're the best, you know that." Olivia said.

"I know." Teases Mellie and Liv playfully hits her arm.

"I love you." Says Olivia sweetly with a smile

"I love you, too. Always." Replies Mellie with the most beautiful smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I know I said this was a one shot but I decided to make it into a series of one shots and I hope you enjoy! ALSO I WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT THIS CHAPTER IS RATED R, M, MA, EVERYTHING THAT MEANS MATURE IS WHAT THIS IS RATED! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SCANDAL! **

* * *

"Where were you?" Mellie asked and Olivia rolled her eyed. She was tired of Mellie's jealousy.

"I was out." Olivia answered curtly and Mellie stood up, only wearing some black lace panties and a huge white T-shirt. Olivia felt heat rush to her core and looked away knowing she wouldn't be able to control herself with Mel looking like sex on legs.

"You said you would be back at ten, its one." Mellie said accusative.

"So, I just lost track of time." Olivia responds trying not to look at her, she just wanted to rip her clothes off and ravish her but they were fighting. She would have to hold off for a while, until she got why Mellie was acting so strange.

"You just lost track of time? You promised me you would be back!" Mellie said her voice holding anger and pain.

"I know that, I just…I wasn't paying attention, Mel. What's wrong?" Olivia said, her patience running thin but she was also concerned about Mellie.

"Was he there?! Were you with him?" Mellie asked angrily.

"Was who there?" Olivia asked confused.

"Jake! Was he there? Did you laugh and flirt with him, huh?" Mellie said tears pooling in her eyes.

"Mellie, please calm down. Listen to me, I was with Jake but I.." Mellie let her emotions over run her and cut Liv off.

"You were going to sleep with him weren't you?!" Yelled Mellie. Angry tears rolling down her face. Olivia sighed angrily and looked at Mellie.

"Maybe I was!" Olivia Yelled and Mellie felt her heart break in two.

"GO! LEAVE! Go fuck him! I know you will. You never loved me in the first place! All you ever wanted was him and you used me to get to him." Shouts Mellie and Olivia stops. She loves Mellie with all of her heart, she never knew Mellie felt like that.

"Mel, I love you! Never doubt that! I have always loved you, I never loved him." Olivia said walking closer to Mellie but she pushed her away. Mellie wasn't used to someone caring for her, actually loving her. Fitz was the last person she had been with and that turned out into tragedy.

"Mellie, please. Come here." Olivia pleaded and Mellie refused.

"I can't! I don't want to get hurt again... I can't get hurt again." Said Mellie, tears pouring out of her eyes. Olivia walked closer to her, backing her into a wall.

"Liv, leave me alone!" Mellie said softly as Olivia cornered her.

"Don't touch me, please don't.. don't touch me!" Whispered Mellie and Olivia pulled her close, touching all over Mellie's sexy body.

"I only want to have sex with you." Olivia whispered sexily into Mellie's ear making Mellie melt and her lower areas wet.

"I only want your tits and your pussy. I only want to rip this shirt off of you because I only love you!" Olivia said as she began kissing Mellie's neck and stuck her hands in her panties.

"Oh yes." Mellie moaned softly as Liv rubbed her clit.

"I only want to touch you, to eat you, to fuck you." Liv said as she continued her assault on Mellie's clit. She kissed down her neck and Mellie took off her shirt releasing her perky breast. Olivia smiled as she popped a pink nipple into her mouth sucking it hungrily.

"Oh God!" Mellie moaned loudly as she felt herself come close to the edge but then Olivia stopped getting an irritated groan from Mellie.

"Let's take this to the bedroom." Olivia said eagerly, wanting to have her fingers inside of her sexy girlfriend. Olivia grabbed Mellie's hand took her to their bedroom. Once they entered the bedroom, Mellie laid down on the bed and Liv stripped herself of all of her clothing, needing skin on skin contact.

"I need you in me!" Mel moans and Olivia is happy to obliged.

"Your wish is my command!" Olivia teases sticking one finger in Mellie's hot, wet, juicy pussy.

"Ahh!" Mel moaned and Olivia smiled. Liv pumped hard and fast just how Mellie liked it as she fucked her. Olivia added two more of her slender, manicured digits into Mellie making Mellie scream in ecstasy.

"OH FUCK YES!" Mellie screamed as her pussy got stretched out.

"Harder baby, fuck me hard." Shouts Mellie and Olivia obeys pounding Mellie harder as Liv began to touch herself.

"Ahh, I'm gonna...I'm gonna cum." Mellie moans louder and Olivia smirks as she see Mellie's face, filled with pleasure. As Mellie came Olivia took her fingers from Mellie and licked all of her juices as she played with herself. Mellie noticed and when she came down from her high she decided it was her turn to do the dirty work.

"Liv, come here." Says Mellie and she watches Olivia sway her hips as she straddles Mel.

"Yes." Olivia asked sweetly, still touching herself. Mellie looked down and slapped her hand away, sucking her juice off of her fingers. Olivia groaned and Mellie smirked as she rolled over so that way she was on top of Olivia. She leaned down and began nibbling on her neck. Mellie went all the down to her breast and began to suck on one of her nipples as she pinched the other.

"Mhmmm, yes." Liv moaned and Mellie continued. She felt Olivia arch her back and that's when she switched nipples getting a loud moan from Olivia.

"Oh God!" Liv moaned and Mellie giggled. Mellie released Livvie's nipple and began to kiss down her body until she got to her desired destination. Mel smiled and licked her clit sending shock waves through Olivia.

"Ahh!" Olivia shouted as Mellie continued her assault on Liv's pussy. Mellie moaned as she sucked on Olivia's clit making her squirm with pleasure.

"Fuck yes!" Olivia moaned and Mellie smirked as she penetrated Olivia with two fingers. She pumped in and out fast knowing how Olivia loved it rough.

"Harder Mel." Liv moaned and Mellie added a third finger, pounding Olivia harder.

"Yes, Mel!" Olivia screamed feeling herself come to the edge.

"Mellie, I'm gonna … cum!" Olivia struggled to get out as Mellie pumped fast and hard. Olivia felt her eyes roll into the back of her head as she came hard and Mellie licked her juices up before rising up to face Olivia.

"I'm sorry." Mel said as she laid next to Olivia, who had wrapped her arms around Mellie.

"I didn't mean what I said I was just scared." Mellie continued and Olivia nods.

"I know. Never doubt that I love you, okay. I will always love you, only you." Olivia says facing her as she tucked a stand of her behind her ear.

"I love you, too." Mellie replied.

"Always." Said Mellie as the both drifted off into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know I have been updating a lot today and yesterday and I have some stories that haven't been updated in a while and I'm trying to work on that but until then enjoy this.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SCANDAL! **

* * *

"I want a baby." Mellie says and Olivia drops her fork.

"What?!" Asked Liv.

"I want a baby." Mellie says nonchalantly as she puts a fork full of Alfredo in her mouth.

"A baby as in a human that you have to breast feed and change its diapers and hold it and wake up at two a.m to do it all over and never get any sleep. That type of baby?" Olivia asked and Mellie nodded.

"I want a kid with you. I want us to have the cutest little baby ever." Mellie said happily and Olivia shook her head.

"Mellie... I...don't want kids." Olivia said and she could see her fiance's heart fall apart.

"You.. don't want kids? Who doesn't want kids!?" Mellie asked loudly.

"I don't. I just don't see the appeal of them. They cry and whine and they get hurt. A lot. What's the point." Olivia said and Mellie looked down at her food, she just ate in silence.

"Mellie?" Olivia said after they had finished eating dinner in silence.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Liv asked as Mellie began washing dishes. Olivia went up behind her and tried to touch her but she moved.

"Mel, talk to me." Olivia demanded and Mellie turned around and looked at her.

"What is there to talk about. I want a baby, you don't." Mel said hurt.

"You were serious about that?" Liv said and Mellie slammed the water off and dried her hands angrily.

"Of course I was serious, Olivia. I want a baby! A fat, squishy, "Mellie said furiously.

"Mel..Mellie look at me." Olivia said as the taller woman faced the other side of the room.

"I'm going to bed." Mellie said walking out of the kitchen and into their bedroom. Olivia followed her into their room, still on the subject.

"No! Mellie we are going to talk about this now!" Liv says sternly but Mellie ignores her as she changes into her pajamas and gets in bed.

"Mellie, I will knock you out of this bed. Stop being childish and just talk to me." Olivia said and Mellie turned over and looked at her, tears running down her face.

"I just...I've always wanted kids. Since I was a kid I dreamed of having a tons of kids just running around the house and I just thought that you would want kids too and we would have a family together. Only us and our children together but I never thought to ask you." Mellie says sadly and Olivia climbs in the bed right next to Mellie.

"You never told me that. Why didn't you tell me?" Liv asked her.

"I..don't know. I just...I had been thinking about it a lot recently and I just...I thought you wanted kids." Mellie mumbled and Olivia kissed her lips softly.

"Mel, I..I'll think about it, okay. I will think super hard, all day and all night about it. I promise." Olivia promised and Mellie smiled softly.

"Okay." Mellie said softly.

"I'm sorry I was so mad at you. I had no reason to be." Says Mel after a few minutes of cuddling.

"I know. We really need to communicate better, babe." Liv said running her hand through Mellie's hair.

"I know, Livvie. I've been trying." Mellie murmurs softly and Olivia nods.

"I love you." Mellie says and Liv smiles.

"I love you too." Olivia says as she turns off the lamp and they fall to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay PLEASE READ! If you don't like the pairing or content please don't leave a negative review because its not necessary! I would like you to just click off because I don't care if you think I should stop because I won't and the people who want to read it won't stop reading it so please just don't read if you don't like. Thank you. ~Livvieaddie. P.S Olivia is the dominant or the one who wears the pants in the relationship and Mellie is the more sensitive, submissive one. Just so you know. Now onto the story. :) This chapter is short but the next one will be longer and very interesting! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SCANDAL!**

* * *

As the contractions got stronger Mellie began to cry.

"Livvie! " Mellie wailed and Olivia grabbed her hand.

"I know it hurts but its almost time." Olivia soothed and Mellie continued to cry. Just then the doctor came in to see if Mellie was ready to push.

"Okay you're at ten centimeters, we can start pushing." Says Dr. Young as she gets a pair gloves and puts them on.

" , I want you to push on ten, okay?" Says the doctor and Mellie nods. As the the doctor counts, Mellie feels the pain take over her.

"Ten, okay push!" The doctor says and Mellie pushes.

"Ahh!" Mellie screams as she pushed and Olivia held her hand, wiping the sweat off of Mel's forehead.

"Okay stop." Dr. Yound says and Mellie stops, breathing heavy.

"Okay on the count of ten again." The doctor says.

"Mellie, you can do this." Liv cooed as the doctor counted again.

"Okay push." Mellie nodded and pushed again with a gut wrenching scream.

"Okay stop, you're crowning. Just one more push." The doctor said.

"Liv I can't do it!" Mellie exclaimed breathlessly.

"Yes you can, Mel. He's almost here. Just one more push." Olivia cooed and Mellie shook her head.

"No I can't, it hurts! Please make it stop!" Mellie cries. Olivia tried to calm her down but Mellie kept crying.

"Mrs. Pope , your son is almost here. Only one more push and you get to meet your son." Dr. Young said

"Mellie, Teddy is almost here, just one more push." Olivia encouraged and Mellie nodded.

"When I say push, okay." says the doctor.

"Okay." Mellie agreed taking a deep breath.

"Push!" Says and Mellie pushes hard with a scream. Soon the cries of their son filled the room. The doctor handed the baby to the nurses so he could be cleaned and measured.

"Would you like to cut the cord?" Dr. Young asked Olivia and Liv nodded happily and took the scissors, cutting the umbilical cord. The nurses brought Teddy and handed him to Mellie.

"He's beautiful." Mellie whispered and Liv leaned over and kissed Mellie on the cheek. Teddy had light brown hair and gorgeous green-blue eyes and smooth porcelain skin with pink lips. He was breathtaking.

"He is." Olivia said as Dr. Young walks back over.

"So what are you planning on naming your baby boy?" She asked.

"Theodore Ethan Pope." Both Olivia and Mellie say proudly.


End file.
